Bubbles and Troubles
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: Harry sneaks into the prefect's bathroom after a hard day and gets more than just a relaxing bath. HPDM. Slash. This is not fluffy by any means.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I just borrow the character and return them slightly demented.

A/N: This is SLASH. As in two guys together in sexual ways. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just a fair warning. Otherwise, sit back, eat some popcorn, and enjoy the show.

Bubbles and Troubles

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Currently-Didn't-Give-A-Shit-About-What-Voldemort-Was-Doing, sat submerged in three feet of water, reveling in the effects the hot water was having on his sore muscles. After a grueling three hour Quidditch practice all Harry had cared about was stopping the throbbing of the many muscles that, up until this point, he had not known he had. After all else had failed in curing his aliments Harry had finally broken down and begged Ron for the password to the prefect's bathroom. Following much bribery on his part, Harry had finally gotten the measly password to the bathroom. With a quiet mutter of 'Felix Felicis' he had gotten access to the relief he was so sorely in need of.

Now, thirty minutes later, he was debating if he was ready to get out. Finally he came to the decision that he had been lucky that no one had intruded and that he should no longer tempt fate. But, as he heard the door slowly open, it seemed fate had already been tempted and had decided to take Harry on one hell of a ride.

------------------------------

As Draco entered the prefect's bathroom, he instantly knew something was off. This was confirmed when he noticed a pile of discarded clothing near the edge of the huge, pool-like bath. Slowly he walked over and toed them gently. A small bit of black cloth moved to reveal the red and gold crest of Gryffindor. Draco smirked. Whoever it was couldn't have gone too far without their clothing. Scanning the water, he silently looked for something to give him a clue as to where the owner of the clothing was.

"What the..." he muttered as he caught sight of something floating in the water on the other side of the pool. Upon getting closer he realized it was hair, either black or dark brown, rather short, and therefore probably a boy.

Draco's smirk grew. Someone was making a very poor attempt at hiding. Bubbles floated up to the surface as the person below tried to keep in their breath. Draco's smirk became a grin and he roughly grabbed a handful of the dark hair. Before he could even pull up, the person broke the surface, gasping for air, and Draco fell back onto the cold, wet stone floor in surprise.

Instantly Draco burst out laughing. "Potter!" he exclaimed between scoffs. "My, how the mighty have fallen. How the hell did you get in here anyway? Did your boyfriend The Weasel give it to you? If so I'm going to have to report it," Draco said with his trademark sneer.

"That's none of your damn business, you git," Harry growled, glaring at the blond. "Would you leave? I was just about to get out, come back in a while."

Draco put his index finger on his chin and tipped his head to the side. Suddenly something entertaining to the extreme occurred to him. "Hmm, I don't think so." Smirking, Draco started to strip.

------------------------------

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled as Draco started to take his pants off. The shirt and school robes already lay somewhere behind the Slytherin, where they had been thrown as the blond disrobed himself. Panicked, Harry dived under the water and swam to the other end of the pool. When he resurfaced Draco was waist high in water and coming closer to him by the second. The bubbles and steam rising off the water obscured everything below the blonde's waist, but still there was more than enough skin visible for Harry to tell that Draco worked out somehow. The only odd thing about Draco's otherwise perfect skin was the fact that it was unnaturally pale. Absurdly, for a second, Harry wondered if you were to put Draco out in the sun, whether or not he would glow.

Because he was so engrossed with musing on the properties of Draco's skin, he didn't notice that the other boy was quickly drawing closer. In fact he didn't notice how close the Slytherin was until the other boy grabbed his wrists and pushed him into the side of the pool. Harry's eyes widened as he realized how close their bodies were and that Draco really didn't seem to care. Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco to get away from him, but all that go out was a muffled 'You-' before the other boy's mouth covered his.

Instantly he closed his mouth. A second later Draco's body was pressed up against his and Harry could tell that Draco was rather happy to be there. Draco's kiss was growing steadily fiercer and Harry had to open his mouth or risk getting his lip cut on his teeth. His lips parted and Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip before plunging it into his mouth. Without even realizing it Harry started to kiss Draco back.

A low grown issued from Draco's throat and Harry snapped back to reality. He was almost eagerly returning the kiss of his archrival, Harry realized with a start, and that said archrival was a very good kisser. With strength that came from pure desperation and surprise at his own thoughts, Harry pushed Draco away. Draco stumbled slightly but caught his balance easily and took a step forward and pushed Harry up against the pool edge harder. The sharp marble of the floor bit into his back and he made a soft sound of pain.

"Don't ever do that again," Draco hissed; mouth so close to Harry's ear that the Gryffindor could feel his breath brush his ear. Then suddenly the blond boy was gently kissing his was down Harry's collarbone and toward a nipple. The-Boy-Who-Lived sighed quietly as Draco's tongue found his nipple and left a wet trail around it. When the other boy took his nipple between his teeth and gently tugged Harry's back arched and he pressed himself against the line of Draco's body. Suddenly he was reminded why he wanted to be away from Draco and Harry jerked his body away from the other boy. Draco laughed low in his throat, a deep primitive sound, and switched to the other nipple and repeated the process. Once Draco had given equal attention to both he trailed kisses up to Harry's neck and gently bit along his collar bone, leaving delicate looking red marks. Draco's mouth and another bruising kiss captured Harry's next moan. Finally Draco pulled away and reached behind Harry, bringing their bodies intimately close. Harry looked at Draco in astonishment as he pulled his wand out form behind him. Feeling thoroughly abashed at his folly of not noticing Draco had his wand all along. Harry opened his mouth and was about to say something when Draco muttered something low under his breath. The world went suddenly black.

------------------------------

Carefully Draco dragged Harry's slumped body out of the water and placed him on the deck of the pool. Making sure he was far enough away from the water Draco turned and walked to his clothing. After all, it would do him no good if the Boy-Who-Just-Kept-Living drowned before Lord Voldemort got to him. Plus, imagine what his father would say. Hell, imagine what his father would say about any of is activities.

Carefully Draco gathered his clothing and put it back on, no longer caring about the bath he had come for. He spared Harry one last glance before he left the prefect's bathroom. Yes, it would be fun to see how wonder boy would react when he woke up. Draco turned onto the staircase to get to the dungeons and smirked. He could only imagine the confusion Harry would be waking up to in a few minutes and he laughed.

Evil, evil, evil muse. He just kept dragging stuff out of me. Glares at Exavior (yes, he has a name)

Well, I'm thinking this one will stand alone. I just can't see Draco and Harry having a really loving relationship. They're too different. Maybe I'll do one after Harry wakes up. Tell me if you like the idea and I'll think about it.

And remember Ladies and Gentlemen, a review a day keeps the writer's block away. Cheers.


End file.
